uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica and the Love Charm
“Our hearts are magnanimous!” “Even if the magic summoning circle that’s called us so often is a bit different this time, we don’t mind~!” “Love’s power is great!” “H-hey… Who would’ve thought I’d be bothering you two again…” Jessica had once again used Kinzo’s grimoire to summon those two demons. “Magic to make amends with a friend you’ve quarreled with?” “Is that friend a boy? Or a girl?” “…If it is a girl, so what?” “Ah~ splendid, wonderful! The forbidden love between maidens!” “Even if it isn’t normal love,” “As long as the two lovers believe, it is true!” “We’ll definitely be cheering for you!” “No no no. It’s not like that, really…!” “Aww, are they just regular friends? Is it friendship?” “That would be far too boring. It’s a bit outside of our expertise, isn’t it?” “But, if we’re making her love bear fruit, it’s important to add someone to support her!” That’s right! Her love is for a servant, Kanon-kun’s forbidden love! Adding a supporter is the first step toward great romance! No, no, Saki and Kanon-kun have absolutely nothing to do with each other… Asking those two suspicious demons for help again really wasn’t a great idea, was it? Jessica could only scratch her head, and the demons began to grow bored. I have no choice. Jessica decided to try to negotiate with the demons. A few days ago at the Shinma school, Jessica had quarreled with her friend Saki over something trivial. It was only a tiny difference in opinion, a truly meaningless fight. If both sides had only made concessions, then everything could have been laughed off. But the chance to apologize had passed, and the awkward atmosphere between the two had already lasted a week. Jessica and Saki each believed that she had been right, and thus neither planned on apologizing. But each thought that if the other apologized, she would forgive her. At this rate, the two would never reconcile. Just as she was agonizing over whether there was a chance to make up, she’d remembered the creepy grimoire Kinzo kept in his library. If it’s that’s mystical two-demon team summoned by the grimoire, maybe they can give me some useful magic. Just like that time with the Mother’s Day gift. As the first step towards reaching the love between you and Kanon-kun. Although it’s something really easy, “The first step in the great strategy of love must be bold yet cautious! We shall bestow upon you the ultimate reconciliation magic. Besides making Saki reconcile with you, she’ll also become a dependable companion, someone who will greatly support your love!” From a magical fourth-dimensional pocket, the two demons elegantly took out one suspicious, probably-cursed prop after another and arranged them before her. “No, um! I don’t need those things… Anyway, making up the normal way is fine.” “No way! We’re one of the 72 great demons!” “You called us, so if we only help you and your friend reconcile, it’d be too boring!” “…So I really was dumb to ask demons for help. This summoning doesn’t count. Good work, you two. You can go back now…” “Hahahahaha! That can’t be done!” “We, Zepar and Furfur, have been summoned! Being dismissed without fulfilling your wish would be inexcusable!” “Since we’ve been summoned, we absolutely must grant your wish!” “…I appreciate the thought. I get the feeling this topic’s going somewhere strange.” “It looks like the master who summoned us was really hoping for a charm.” “That’s what I’ve been thinking from the beginning… Anyway, just a little charm is enough. Or you can just tell me the spell.” “Our vast magical power can’t be transformed into weak magic.” “In that case, I guess we have to tell you the spell. We’ll lend you the spell’s grimoire, how about that? “ “The spell’s grimoire…?” “This grimoire’s really great! It’s perfect for beginners, with all kinds of simple magic recorded inside.” “Even though the effects of the magic are small, since it’s simple, anyone can use it!” “That book has magic that can make friends reconcile?” “Of course! Other kinds include, magic that can make a friend stub their toe on a wardrobe, magic that’s guaranteed to anger the teacher when a friend dozes off, all kinds of different magic!” “…That’s OK, I just need reconciling magic.” Magic to make up with a friend, it’s on this page. “Oh, if it’s this kind of magic, even I can do it. It’s like, the spells in girls’ magazines.” “Of course. That’s because the spells in girls’ magazines were all copied from us demons’ grimoire.” “Oh, is that so, I didn’t know… So I shouldn’t make fun of girls’ magazines, huh… Next time I’ll read more carefully. Although, can someone without magic experience like me even use spells?“ “No problem. Because the most important part of magic is believing!” “The power of belief has magic. This grimoire was written to help beginners take their first steps in the world of magic. As long as you put in effort, it can work for anybody!” “Ha…ha… I get it. I’ll try. Thanks, you two.” “Bye-bye, and good luck!” “We’ll be praying for you and hoping the reconciliation with your friend goes smoothly!” When the demons disappeared, they left behind a grimoire. …Even though this feels kind of sketchy, it might be worth a shot. “Uh… A spell to reconcile with a friend… Let me see. Take your socks and… huh? What the heck is this?” First, concentrate on imagining the person you want to reconcile with, then take your socks and wear them inside out! Then, take some candy you often eat and sneakily give it to that person! You must not let anyone else know about this! It is a secret between you two. In this way, the magic’s power will attract the two people to each other again, repairing their friendship that was growing distant! “…Sure I can do it but,… what the heck is this?” Although, spells are like that. As soon as you doubt them, they’ll fail. Just now the demons told me that the power of my belief will turn into magical power. If I can make up with Saki this way, that’s easy. Tomorrow, I’ll try it right away. The next day at school. “Saki-… Uh, could you come over for a sec?” “What is it-?” The candy has to be sneakily given to the person without anyone noticing. I’ll call Saki to the corner of the hallway, without anyone else seeing, and then stealthily…. “What’s this?” “Um, ah…It’s candy. For you. Uh, don’t think too much about it, just take it.” “Is, is that so…? Thank you.” Like it said in the grimoire, wear your socks inside out. And I secretly gave the candy to her. So, the spell’s effects…. “That’s right, Jessie. About before, sorry. I was a bit too harsh…” “Sa-Saki! What, what are you talking about? I was the one asking to start a fight, I should be apologizing…!” The results really were instantaneous! Saki brought up making up with me herself. The rest is simple. Both parties want to reconcile. The friendship will recover very soon. “And thank you for the candy! It looks really yummy!” “Uh-huh! I brought lots of candy, so let’s share it!” “Yay~! …Wait? Now that I’m looking closer at your socks, aren’t they backwards?” “Ah… ah haha… Because I left in such a hurry, I didn’t notice…” “Hey, Jessie, you’re really something else!~ Hahahaha!” Everything went smoothly. As expected, the grimoire borrowed from the demons seemed to be the real thing. Speaking of which, there were a lot of other spells in that book. I wonder what kind of effects they have. Now I want to try out the other spells… “Hey~ There’s all kinds of spells here.” At night. Jessica was still sprawled on the bed, flipping through the pages of the grimoire, finding a number of spells that interested her. And then on a certain page, Jessica’s finger stopped… “Huh? Magic to make you dream of the person you like…?” That’s magic every young girl’s interested in. Girls Jessica’s age. Not one would be disinterested in this kind of magic. How wonderful it would be if you could control your own dreams. And what’s more, dream of the person you like. That really is the best possible thing. “This, this kind of simple spell, can it really make Kanon-kun appear in my dreams? Ne-never mind. Let’s assume I’ve been tricked and try it out! Uh, let me see…?” “Take some rose petals and wrap them in a handkerchief you often use, let it absorb some moonlight, then put it under your pillow…” “And then, take this and put it under the pillow, and think of Kanon-kun while burrowing under the covers.” Looking at it, it seemed ridiculous. But, thanks to that spell, I was able to make up with Saki. If that wasn’t a coincidence, but rather the spell’s power…this time will definitely work too… “Alright, bring it, Kanon-kun! Come to my dreams!” After announcing her resolve, she turned off the lights and went straight to sleep. So, will Kanon-kun appear in Jessica’s dreams…? Chirp-chirp! A sparrow’s calls woke Jessica. “Huh…? A dream…?” Jessica hugged her pillow in a daze, momentarily unable to distinguish dreams and reality. “What…what a powerful spell. Hihi------!!” Jessica, whose face was bright red, buried her face in the blankets in embarrassment. She had had a wonderful dream. So wonderful that she hadn’t wanted to wake up. She and Kannon-kun had shared red tea that Shannon prepared and cookies that Kumasawa-san baked, and chatted about music they liked, as well as about life at school. Even though it was that kind of dream, Kanon-kun had smiled and followed along with the subjects Jessica discussed elatedly. Even though that was all the dream was, it really was wonderful and had made her extremely happy. Head buried under the blanket, Jessica recalled that happy dream and smiled bashfully. “Speaking of which, that grimoire was suuuper powerful!” “That’s obvious. After all, it’s the book we lent to you!” “A heart in love has magical power. You’re already a remarkable witch of love.” “Hey, woah?! When did you get here?!” She should have been talking to herself, but when she snapped out of it she noticed Zepar and Furfur were already there. “No, you’ve got it wrong, this is, um…! I saw a spell that looked interesting – no, without realizing I…!” “We have no intention of blaming you! Because, a young girl in love had a good dream!” “We are demons who oversee love! Even though fixing friendships is boring, if it’s about dreaming about a lover, that kind of bittersweet wish, we welcome it!” “Sorry about that…hahaha… Thanks for your grimoire. It helped me out a lot. Not only did it allow to make up with Saki, but, hehe, this morning I also had a great dream.” “Aw, is that all? Is that enough spells already?” “Uh, uh-huh~ If you say it like that…a-actually I want to use it one last time.” “Aha. What kind of spell is it then?!” “A girl invites a boy she loves from the shadows to her dreams. What will be her next wish?” “Ohoho, it’s that of course! I know, Jessica-chan!” It seemed the demons had long foreseen this development. “We’ll leave the grimoire with you for safekeeping, then.” “No matter if it’s us, or the grimoire, if it’s used by a girl in love, the magic will be even more powerful.” “This time we hope that the person Jessica likes will have a good dream…!” “Ah, ahahahahahaha…” As expected, they saw through me completely. Jessica found the spell she wanted to try for the last time. That was – “Ah, found it. …It’s this. A spell to make the opposite party dream of you…” That’s right. That was a spell to completely opposite the spell from last night. Rather than causing the opposite party to appear in your dreams, it made you appear in theirs. “Even if it’s the completely wooden Kanon-kun, if he dreams about me, it’s impossible he wouldn’t feel something, right…? …He might say, ‘could this be love’! Weeeee--” If it’s for this kind of purpose, Zepar and Furfur should be satisfied. Then let’s start right away! “Let me see…? Um…” Drop three drops of water on the pillow, chant the spell, then jump up and down on the spot three times. Then, he should dream of you! The person you have a secret crush on will also develop feelings for you. “That’s strangely simple. Like this, Kanon-kun will dream of me… Hihihihihi~” Jessica laughed like an idiot. It’ll definitely work. I’ll go see Kanon-kun first thing tomorrow… “Mo-morning! Kanon-kun!” “Milady. Good morning. You’re up quite early today.” “Not, not really, even I get up early once in a while. Ahahahaha… But anyway, Kanon-kun. …Yesterday night, did you dream about anything…?” By Kanon-kun’s personality, it’s not likely he’ll tell me straight up front that he dreamed about me. …If he blushes a little, looks to the side, and says, “Not, not really…” I’ll be really happy! Hehe. “I didn’t dream of anything in particular.” “Huh? Nothing in particular? Are you sure? You should definitely have dreamt about something. Try remembering, really remembering…!” “If I really had to say…it would be a grey landscape. Like television static. …That was all I dreamed of… What is it?” “Huh~~? That’s, that’s weird.” “??” I followed the spell’s instructions to the letter. Why? All the spells up until now succeeded, so why is this one different? And it had to be this spell, too, I was really looking forward to the results. Such a shame. “Milady, may I ask what’s wrong?” “It’s nothing! Nothing at all! Aahahaha…!” Was it because I didn’t believe strongly enough?! No way, my heart is filled with nothing but Kanon-kun! “Hey, Jessica! How did it go, did you appear in Kanon-kun’s dreams?” “The power of your love is very strong. It can definitely make Kanon-kun have a good dream.” “It wasn’t enough. It didn’t go like you said at all--. This grimoire couldn’t be defective, could it? Ugh, so annoying.” “No effect? Impossible!!” The two demons were stunned. Seeing them so shocked, Jessica felt really unsatisfied. “Yeah, that’s right, the spell didn’t work. Kanon-kun didn’t dream about me at all, he said he only dreamed about stuff like TV static.” “Is that kind of thing even possible?!” “It’s not! I’m thinking you must have followed the spell’s instructions wrong.” “It’s not possible I messed up. When I used the spell, I followed the instructions completely. Drop three drops of water on the pillow, chant the spell, then jump up and down on the spot three times. Look, the spell is just what the witch in the illustration is chanting. ” “Who is ?” “Huh? Why are you asking that all of a sudden? I was just about to ask you. Who the heck is ?! …Huh? I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere.” “Ah~ I know why the spell went wrong!” “Jessica. It looks like you’re not in the habit of reading instruction manuals.” “That’s because I don’t like reading lots of words. …What? Did I mess up somewhere?” “That. The spell that the witch in the picture’s chanting, it’s just an example.” “It’s written really clearly here. Take the name of the person you like and say it backwards!” “Huh? Take the name of the person you like and say it backwards?! It wasn’t chanting ?!” “That’s what I was saying, is an example for if the name of the person you like is ” “For you, Jessica, it would be right? It’s a bit difficult backwards, huh?” “What? So that’s how it was!! I’ve been tricked!!” “You weren’t tricked, you weren’t tricked.” Jessica was very disappointed. Do you want to try again? Hearing the two of them ask, Jessica shook her head. I want to use my own power, not a spell, to make myself appear in Kanon-kun’s dreams. “Instead of Kanon-kun starting to like me because of a dream, I’d rather him dream of me because he likes me. That would make me happier. …You can’t take shortcuts in romance! I need to try my best!” “Even though you just denied our very reason to exist without blinking,” “Jessica, it looks like you’re full of determination! We’ll be cheering for you!” And so the two demons disappeared. Jessica, good luck! Hopefully you’ll be able to quickly seize Kanon-kun’s heart, and make yourself appear in his dreams…! At that moment, in the kitchen. “Toshiro” Gohda was in the midst of being perplexed. “Last night’s dream…what in the world was that…” Somehow he’d dreamed of the young lady having her way with him. And what’s more it was a dream about the two of them talking about themselves, going to the southern islands together for a vacation…! Gohda-san, can I call you Toshiro-san…? No, no no, you mustn’t, Milady! I’m a servant! That kind of relationship is far too unpalatable, umm, ah, Milady, please don’t grab my hand! Milady’s full breasts are like exquisite cantaloupes, ah, ihhhhh~!!! Gohda was still single. Although he’d already decided to walk the harsh path of fine cuisine, perhaps even he had days when he could be seduced by womanly charm… Dizzied by the forbidden love between master and servant, today he decided to stay on the path of cuisine… That night the dessert was cantaloupe, to Jessica’s delight. Although, she probably had no idea it was because of her spell… Category:Arcs Category:Extra Arcs